battleship_craft_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
KISN
General information= Greeting We are the ones who retain honour In our fighting. We will not except bad comments, conquest without reaction, or insults. So, if you are here for any of these reasons: GET OUT OF HERE!! Right now that they're gone, welcome new member We are the KISN: The Khoimen Imperial Shogunate Navy, though we can be known as simply the Naval Shogunate. We are an imperial force of warships that defend imperial honour and glory. Anyone is allowed to join, regardless of skill, ships and interest. We are welcome for alliances, but if we are betrayed, expect us gunning at you. Otherwise, we are a good navy who will defend the worl |-|Rules and Application= Rules 1) No god-modding, racist comments 2) In the gallery, show only the lead ship, not all of them! 3) Respect everyone, regardless about how good or bad they are 4) Listen and obey your superiors 5) Only the Fleet Admiral can demote or banish members. If he is not present, then all Vice, Rear and normal Admirals must agree, unless the convicted is an Admiral himself, then he has no say in the decision, though he can prove his innocence or reasons. 6) Alliances and wars must be finalised by the shogun himself. Application To join the navy, you need to answer these questions. Failure to do you will mean you will be rejected automatically. After you have filled a valid application, we will have a vote. If is mostly yes, then you are in. 1) What is your fake RP name? 2) What do you specialise? Eg cruisers, carriers, submarines etc 3) What do you want to do for this navy? 4) What ships do you have? 5) What is your GC name?* 6) Do you like Japanese ships?* note Questions with asterixs are optional to answer. Not answering these will not mean you will be rejected. |-|Members and Alliances= Members Shogun Chen Kai: 'The ruler of the land, his word is final, though he doesn't talk a lot. He is a wise man who puts his people's needs before his. He rules in a castle so high, it almost touches the heavens. '''Fleet Admiral Agent Kage: '''Chen Kai's right hand man, he took over command after Fleet Admiral Khoi Tran disappeared. Nobody knows who he is, aside a handful of scientists... '''Vice Admiral Akira Mizuko: '| '''Alliances United Republic of North America Naval Command Israeli Navy Phoenician Imperium |-|Fleet= Battleships/Battlecruisers MaruY.jpg|An old battleship, the Maru Y and her sisters are some of the most powerful warships ever built, with heavy wing turrets and AAA defence. Revelation.jpg|The most modern of the battlecruisers, Revelation has more than enough firepower and planes to deal with most threats. Relentless HV.jpg|A heavy battleship, the Relentless has a good speed of 194.5 knots and has a toughness of almost 6400. It can be armed with 14-16 46cm guns. Scharnhorst.jpg|A fast battleship, the Scharnhorst has a good speed of 194.5 knots, and armament of 7-8 46cm guns and optional torpedo and MK 45 armaments. With its good speed, it can be deployed quickly for combat. Cruisers Shōron .jpg|The largest of the cruisers, the Shōron is the half sister of the IKN Mercury. Though called by others a battlecruiser, she is officially called a "super cruiser". Chikuma.jpg|The Chikuma small for type, but has a good airwing, large guns, and is surprisingly durable and mast produceable. She is used for scouting territory. Endevour.jpg|An old cruiser used for coastal defence, the Endevour and her sisters were the start on a new generation of cruisers. She is armed like a battleship, in the packet of a cruiser. Kageryū .jpg|Kageryū is an ocean going cruiser, incorporating lessons learnt from Endevor. She is fast, well armed and armoured. Currently the flagship of the Agent Kage. Kagehō .jpg|The Kagehō is a cruiser with a heavy gun armament all forward the superstructure. She was built to replace the Endevour in ocean missions. Karyū .jpg|Originally a Kageryū class cruiser, Karyu was converted to hold a small airwing. She is the flagship of the scouting force. Hoshidzukiyo.jpg|One of the few ships built outside the KISN shipyards, the Hoshidzukiyo is a formidable threat, with heavy gun armament, AAA defence and high speeds. Yokomokyoto.jpg|Like the Kagehō, the Yokomokyoto has all her guns facing forward. She also has torpedo bulges, increasing torpedo defence. Carriers Taiho.jpg|A modern carrier, the Taihō and her sisters provide the back bone of the carrier fleet. Yamamoto.jpg|The largest carrier in the KISN, the Yamamoto focuses on armour and firepower. Currently the flagship of the carrier division. Amagi.jpg|The oldest fleet carrier in the navy and sister of the famous Akagi, the Amagi has seen many refits to improve its performance. She is the fastest carrier in the navy. Izumo.jpg|The Izumo is a modern cruiser-carrier with good firepower and airwing. She and her sister Ibuki work in conjunction with Chikuma. MogamiMaru.jpg|The Mogami Maru is a Landing Craft Carrier, used for amphibious assaults, but also as a merchant ship or MAC. Activity.jpg|Built off the hull of a merchant ship, the Activity class are fast, sea worthy, can carry lots of cargo and planes, but are weakly armed and armoured. Valkyrie.jpg|The Valkyrie class is a series of light aircraft carriers designed to be fast and be mass produced. It can be quickly deployed due to its speed of 194.7 knots and can carry a moderately sized airwing. Submarines I1.jpg|The I-1 is the lead of a class of fast submarines. She is fast, well armed massed produceable. She is one of the reasons for the founding of the AIF. K2M.jpg|The Type K2 Midget submarine is used for coastal defences. Not seaworthy or fast, but armed with two torpedo launchers and easy to control and mass produce. K3M.jpg|Bigger than the K2, but smaller than the I-1, the K3 is a hybrid of both, combining the firepower and relatively small size and mass production of the K2, and the speed and seaworthiness of the I-1. Surcouf HV.jpg|The surcouf is a large, heavily armed and armored submarine cruiser. It has a toughness of 1940 and an armament of 4 46cm guns and 4 MK 45s and a numerous AA batteries. It's standard cruising speed is 75-80 knots. Super warships Reaper.jpg|The Hyperion(prototype name:reaper) is one of the strongest ships on service of the KISN. It has a speed of 194.4 knots and an armament of 24-25 46cm guns. It has a very good toughness and uses a partial armor ring concept to stop shells hitting vital places of the ship. Category:Navies and Fleets Category:New/Small Navies Category:New/Small navies